The Perks of Being a Wallflower
by xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx
Summary: So, I guess we are who we are for alot of reasons. And maybe we'll never know most of them. But even if we don't have the power to choose where we come from, we can still choose where we go from there. We can still do things. And we can try to feel okay about them. -Loosely Based on The Perks of Being a WallFlower- Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Amfie, Moy AU. NO MYSTERY! Sorta OOC
1. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! It's me! I'm back! THIS TIME FOR GOOD! So yeah xD HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE PERKS OF BEING A WALLFLOWER :D_**

**_Warning- This fanfiction is rated on high T for slight swearing, self harming and other teenage things. Also if you are prone to cry easily DON'T READ THIS! Because I bed the last few chapters of this fanfic will make ya'll cry xD_**

**_Disclaimer- I own nothing. HoA belongs to the owners. I only own the plot._**

* * *

Amber Millington stared at her dinner plate, which was half-eaten. The blonde was awfully quiet, which was a difference. At dinner she would usually ramble on about various things. But today was different. Alot of the housemates paid no attention to it, but her best friend did.

"Amber? You okay?" The girl with dirty blonde hair asked as the blonde's head snapped up.

"Ofcourse Neens. Why wouldn't I be?" Amber put on her best fake smile as Nina's eyebrow rose in confusion. "Amber, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about". Amber's lip's pursed together as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I have no clue what you're talking about".

Nina rolled her eyes as she leaned over. "Amber! Drop the act! Spill!".

Amber sighed as words slipped out of her mouth with ease. "I'm just worried about our Math quiz. Daddy say's I need atleast a C of he'll cut my credit card off".

"Amber? Worried about a Math quiz? Weird" Nina thought to herself as she decided to drop the subject.

A smiled played on Amber's lip glossed lips. Thank goodness Nina didn't ask anymore questions.

* * *

After dinner Amber stood in the Anubis girl's bathroom. She glanced at the porcelain toilet. "No" She whispered out as she shook her head. "You don't need to do this" She wishpered out again as she got on her knee's, infront of the toilet.

"Your fat. Your ugly" She whispered out one last time before sticking two of her perfectly manicured fingers inside her throat.

* * *

Amber sighed in relief as she felt like a huge burden was off of her shoulders. She quickly got off of her feet and stared at herself in the mirror. "I already feel thinner" She said to herself as she smiled. Her smile quickly faded as she thought of Nina.

Nina was the only one who knew about this. Infact she caught her in the act last Christmas. Tears welled up in her brown eyes. Again she was breaking her promise. Her promise to not do this anymore.

But she had to be thin. Thinner then the girls on her magizines. She shook her thoughts away as she quickly brushed her teeth.

* * *

After brushing her teeth twice, eating 3 breath mints, and reapplying her makeup she was ready.

She put a smile on her face as she skipped down the stairs, as if nothing was wrong. But in reality, everything was wrong.

She shook her thoughts out once-more before walking into the den where the house was.

Patricia and Eddie stood infront of the TV, holding wii remotes as they yelled variously insults to eachother.

"HA! Take that Slimeball" Patricia yelled as Eddie dropped on the couch in defeat. Amber quickly went over to Nina, who was sitting in-between Fabian's leg's.

"What?! No! You cheated" Eddie yelled as they started to get into it.

Nina gave Amber a look before leaning over toward her. "Where were you?".

"I was... On the phone with daddy"

"Really" Nina raised an eyebrow. "What did he want" Crap.

Amber eyes widen as she tried to play it cool. "Uhh... Nina your starting to get worry winkles, and trust me they do not look good on you" Before Nina could reply Amber took off toward Alfie who was laughing at Patricia's & Eddie's fight.

He sent her a smile as she faked smiled back.

That was close. Too close.

* * *

Alfie Lewis sat on his bed, book in his hand. He glanced over at his clock that read "11:57 PM". He sighed as he turned his attention back to his book.

He tried to focus, but couldn't. The words were jumbled all up.

A light turned on as he saw Jerome sit up. "Alfie... What are you doing up?!" The boys eyes widen as he tried to think of a good excuse.

Just tell him the truth Alfie.

"I'm trying to finish reading To Kill A Mocking Bird" Jerome raised an eyebrow as he gave his friend a confused look.

"I already finished that book a couple weeks ago? What's taking you so long?" Alfie's eyes widen as he gave his friend a sheepish smile.

"I've been too busy with Amber" The blonde rolled his eyes before laying down. He muttered "Whatever. Just go to sleep" before passing back out.

Alfie quickly shut off his light and threw the book on the floor. He lied, he was only 4 chapters in and the paper was due tomorrow.

He snuggled into the covers and decided to try to get some sleep.

* * *

Fabian Rutter laid in his bed, tossing and turning. He looked at his clock that said it was "2:23 am". A sigh escaped his lips as he threw the covers off.

"Fabian" A voice said as Fabian frowned in confusion. "What?" He whispered, hoping it was Eddie.

"Their coming for you" The voice said again as the brown haired boy sat up.

"Huh? What?" He asked a bit louder before he heard a groan.

"Dude, who are you talking to?" The blonde muttered as he sat up. Fabian's face paled as he gulped.

"You didn't say nothing?"

Eddie shook his head as he rubbed his eyes.

"No why?"

"I just thought-" Fabian started out as Eddie gave him a confused look. "Uh. Never mind".

The blonde rolled his eyes as he laid back down on his soft and comfy bed. "You're not going crazy are you?" Eddie joked as he chuckled quietely. Fabian just laughed nervously before laying back down.

_"They hate you"_

* * *

**_So yeah! I wasn't proud of the Alfie & Fabian part._**

**_I know this is short but it's a introduction. I wanted to show everyone's problems. So the next few chapters will show them!_**

**_Anyway! I hope ya'll like! And btw the ending of the fanfic will make you guys hate me xD_**

**_OH YEAH! TRY AND GUESS THEIR PROBLEMS :D_**

**_SOMEONE WILL DIE! But it's someone who you'll never think(;_**

**_The parings are- Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Amfie & Slight Moy!_**

**_So yeah! ONCE I GET A FEW REVIEWS I'LL UPDATE AGAIN :D_**

**_Buh-Bye!_**

**_Review, Fav, Follow & All that stuff_**


	2. Chapter 23

**_Hey everyone..._**

**_I bet you think this is a update... Sadly it's not._**

**_I know I said this wasn't going to happen. But sadly it's going too._**

**_I'm leaving FF. net. No. Not because of Zoey. Because I'm trying to get my life on track. I'm trying to get my permit, job, and just find myself._**

**_As silly as it sounds it's true. _**

**_I know ya'll will probably hate me. I don't blame you._**

**_So yeah. All of my fanfics are up for adoption!_**

**_I met so many amazing people on here, but I have to go. I don't think I'll ever come back._**

**_Plus I'm crazy busy. I'll still be reading fanfics though._**

**_I'm sorry but I guess this is it. Again, I'm sorry._**

**_I have ideas so pm me._**

**_IF YOU ARE INTERESTED ON CO-AUTHORING ANY OFNMY FANFICS PLEASE REVIEW OR PM!_**

**_I guess this is it._**

**_Goodbye all you amazing people._**

**_I love you guys,_**

**_Kay _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Urghmmmm... Hi everyone. I bet you thought this was me saying I'm coming back right? Well... No... I'm saying that I'm permanently done with fanfiction._**

**_Lately I've been thinking about my future. As silly as this sounds (You know, it being summer) But I wanna buckle down. I know we just started summer. But I need to get serious. I mean I need to buckle down on everything. Every since I've been on ff I've sorta fell out of contact with friends. And that really sadden me._**

**_Friends and family are EVERYTHING to me. And I just feel like I need to get them back._**

**_I know you're probably saying "Oh look another stupid author note". Well if you think that then you truly don't care. I know this sounds harsh but I had to say it._**

**_Also, I'm really shy. I get all stutterly around people I don't know. I wanna change that. That's also why I'm leaving. I'm going to try and get less shy._**

**_Plus I have my permit test coming up. I REALLY wanna pass it. So I'm leaving. Trust me, it's better this way._**

**_I don't think I'll ever stop writing. I just need to really focus. I know it sounds stupid. But I want to do this._**

**_I hope you don't hate me. But this is better. I won't be responding to pm's anymore._**

**_So alright. This is goodbye._**

**_I hope all of you live a happy and fun life._**

**_Goodbye. I'll miss all of you._**

**_I love you guys even though I never talked to half of you,_**

**_AHFY_**


End file.
